1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handicraft assisting tool, and particularly to a handicraft assisting tool for use in creating flower-shaped fashion accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flower-shaped fashion accessory called “coil rose” has been conventionally known. The coil rose can be created as follows. First, a fabric material is cut to make rectangular fabrics. Next, peripheral edges of these fabrics are stitched together to form an elongated pouch. Finally, this pouch-like fabric is wrapped around a rod-like core material and then fixed with an adhesive to keep the shape of the entire fabric (for more detailed creating process, see, for example, Noriko Endo, “How to make casual flowers with ribbons and fabrics,” Bunka Publishing Bureau).
In the creation method described above, the fabric material is preferably cut along a bias direction. By cutting in this manner, bulky feeling can be obtained when wrapping the pouch-like fabric, whereby a three-dimensional rose resembling an actual rose can be obtained.
The above-described method for creating a conventional coil rose has the following problems. Firstly, when creating a plurality of coil roses, it is difficult to closely align and stitch the peripheral edges of rectangular fabrics together to form a pouch, and therefore the peripheral edges become misaligned easily. As a result, pouch-like fabrics with variable shapes and sizes are obtained, resulting in uneven shapes of coil roses. Secondly, unlike when cutting a fabric in a direction of vertical or horizontal yarns, cutting a fabric in a bias direction can incur waste of the fabric, involving inefficient use of the material.